headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Bury Me Here
"Bury Me Here" is the thirteenth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alrick Riley with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 12th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Richard concocts a plan to force Ezekiel and the Kingdom to take up arms against the Saviors, but his plan backfires, yielding tragic results. And Carol kills some walkers. Finally! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Bury Me Here", "WD: Bury Me Here", "TWD: Bury Me Here", and "The Walking Dead: Bury Me Here" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests on this episode include The Waking Dead actor Karl Makinen, writer and series showrunner Scott M. Gimple, and former series actor Michael Rooker. Includes an exclusive video interview with actor Lennie James. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Alrick Riley. It is his second episode from season seven and his first episode from 7B. He previously directed "The Cell". * This is the eighteenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple. It is his second episode from season seven and his first episode from 7B. He previously wrote "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". His next episode is "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". * Welcome to The Walking Dead Orlando Machado, Jr.! Hope you survive the experience! This is the first episode of the series with Orlando Machado, Jr. as an editor. * Carol Peletier is the second person on the series to take out a walker with a road sign. The first was Maggie Greene, who used a road sign to protect Glenn Rhee back in season four. * This is the second appearance of Kevin, who is a resident of the Kingdom. He appeared last in "The Well". * This is the first appearance of Nabila. * Shiva appeared last in "New Best Friends". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a hand-written sign that Richard makes, which is left at the freshly dug grave that he makes for himself. * This episode hearkens back to when Morgan Jones had his mental breakdown. This took place in Georgia in the season three episode "Clear". * Morgan accidentally says "Duane" when making a reference to Benjamin. Duane Jones was Morgan's son who appeared in the series' pilot, "Days Gone Bye". He was revealed to have died in "Clear". * The man who taught Morgan how to fight and put him onto his path of non-lethal combat was Eastman. Morgan encountered Eastman in "Here's Not Here". Zombie Kill of the Week * Zombie kill of the week goes to Carol Peletier, who tucks herself up in a tree and uses the stake end of a road sign to spear walkers through the head as they come after her. She kills four walkers in this manner. Body Count As of this episode, the human body count for named characters is at 12. # Benjamin - Shot in the leg by Jared and bleeds to death at Carol's cottage. # Richard - Walloped on the back of the head by Morgan and his stick and then strangled to death. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Orlando Machado, Jr. - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:March, 2017/Episodes Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Gohar Gazazyan Category:Bear McCreary Category:Orlando Machado, Jr. Category:Graham Walker Category:Stephen Campbell Category:Jolly Dale Category:Caleb Womble Category:Ryan DeGard Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:John Marler Category:Episodes with crew categories